El Lago
by Saya Nightray
Summary: Con una dulzura inexplicable acerco tu cabeza a mi pecho, hoy no cargabas tu tan queridísimo sombrero, acaricie con una mano tu cabellos dorados, y con la otra te apreté más de la espalda para que estuvieras más junto a mí, lloras aferrándote a mi espalda, solo te muestras así a mí, ni siquiera a Natsuki.


**Quiero aclarar que ni los personajes me pertenecen, ni la canción, dicha canción le pertenece a Mago de Oz**

* * *

 **De nuevo solos tú y yo… Un lago y una canción,**

 **hecho de menos oír tu voz, una estrella te eclipsó…**

Todavía no sé cómo empezó todo, solo me encontraba tocando mi violín como siempre sin problema alguno, yo pensaba que yo ya te había olvidado, bueno eso pensaba yo. O al menos que ya te había superado, cuando me encuentro en este hermoso lago, en plena noche de otoño, el frio no esta tan fuerte; una hora componiendo una canción que de seguro será más de una sensación para Natsuki cuando yo me ponga los anteojos, ya que leerá las partitura a la par de su Violín, no te sentir llegar y me asombro al verte, parado observándome, no entiendo cómo eres capaz de hacer que yo me quede en blanco solo al verte, eres un simple mocoso enano.

\- Satsuki.- Dices sin apartar su mirada de mí, esos ojos azul celestes.-

\- Syo.- Te respondí sin apartar la mirada de ti, esos ojos azul celestes fluorescentes que no me canso de observar.-

\- Eh, veo que estas componiendo ¿no?- Me preguntas algo ido del lugar.-

\- Eh si, ya termine la canción y la melodía.- Respondo sin mirarte, ya que si sigo mirándote, sé que me partiré en mil pedazos.-

\- Eh… Satsuki, quisiera hacerte una pregunta que no me ha dejado tranquilo desde hace tiempo.- Dices acercándote más a mi.-

\- Puedes preguntar, ni que te fuera a matar.- Te digo dándome cuenta que tu mirada en cierta manera ha perdido algo de brillo.-

\- ¿Por qué me has dejado?- La Pregunta me callo de sopetón, fue peor que agua fría en medio del invierno.-

Tardó en responder la pregunta, o mejor dicho de asimilarla, no tengo ni la mínima idea de cómo respondértela sin que me duela, sé que es egoísta pero no quiero sufrir. Ya es suficiente no tenerte en mis brazos.

 **Los momentos que no volverá a sentir tu piel**

 **en mis brazos yo te tuve ayer,**

 **hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir, acércate.**

\- Sé que es raro de mi parte pero eres una de las facetas de Natsuki, y aunque seas Satsuki, los amo a los dos, es raro lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas.- Dices bajando la mirada.-

\- No tengo porque juzgarte, aunque seas un malcriado mocoso...- No dejas que termine de hablar, ya que me interrumpes.-

\- ¡HEY! ¡Eso de mocoso malcriado, no va en el tema joder! Satsuki.- Dices enfadado, pero te calmas al instante siempre has sido así.-

\- Je, y con tu pregunta, eso lo decidí, porque yo creía que tú estabas algo obstinado de mí, no de Natsuki, sino de mi Satsuki.- Te respondo ocultando mi mirada lo más que puedo.-

\- ¡¿Pero que mierda?! ¡Pasa contigo, yo no me he obstinado de ti! ¿Qué te pasa Satsuki? Este no eres tú, el Satsuki del que me enamore, y me vuelve loco.- Explota diciendo todo de golpe, aunque sea a gritos, no te interesa nada más que descargar todo.-

\- Pero de que mierda andas hablando enano, tú no te opusiste a nada yo solo seguí mis instinto como siempre tú me conoces y sabes como soy Te respondo a la misma maneras, al mismo tono alto que el tuyo.-

\- Pero por tu culpa no he podido hacer nada más que pensar en ti joder; Solo quiero estar a tu lado.- Dices bajado un poco el todo, y dejando que lagrimas recorran tu rostro.-

\- Y yo solo quiero complacerte Syo.- Respondo con una mirada de sorpresa me acerco más a ti y te abrazo.-

 **Cógeme no me dejes marchar,**

 **Quiero sentarme a tus pies**

 **En mis brazos yo te tuve ayer,**

 **Hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir, dime por qué.**

Con una dulzura inexplicable acerco tu cabeza a mi pecho, hoy no cargabas tu tan queridísimo sombrero, acaricie con una mano tu cabellos dorados, y con la otra te apreté más de la espalda para que estuvieras más junto a mí, lloras aferrándote a mi espalda, solo te muestras así a mí, ni siquiera a Natsuki.

\- Solo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, sin importarme por nada.- Dices hipnotizando, y sacándome una sonrisa a mi rostro.-

\- Tú no sabes cuánto lo deseo, Syo.- Te levanto el rostro y seco tus lagrimas con mi pulgar, te muestro la mirada de amor que solo tu logras sacar, solo tu ni siquiera la música logra sacarla.-

\- ¿Podemos olvidar lo que paso, y seguir como antes?- Mi mirada se ilumina más de lo normal, a veces eres demasiado ingenuo, pero me gustas así.-

 **Solos tú, tú y yo; una guitarra, el lago y una canción.**

 **Solos tú, tú y yo; ahora ya te puedo decir adiós.**

\- Eso no hace falta preguntar.- Te regalo mi mejor sonrisa, levanto un poco más tu rostro, tomo tu barbilla y te beso, el beso no duro mucho ya que la falta de aire se te hiso presente.-

\- Sabes, espero volver a repetir esto, solo tú y yo.- Me muestras esa sonrisa tuya que me vuelve loco, que es capaz de cambiar mi ánimo en segundos.-

\- Pasará, pero no solo seremos tu y yo, seremos el lago tu y yo, mi querido violinista.- Te quedas sorprendido, no es de menos casi nunca muestro mis sentimientos, por temor a ser herido.-

\- Te Amo Satsuki.- Me dices apartando tu mirada, y haciendo un intento fallido de ocultar el sonrojo de tus mejillas.-

\- Yo mas Syo, yo te amo más, siempre seremos Solo tú, tu yo; una guitarra; el lago y una canción, siempre será así Syo.- Te sorprendes con lo confesado, te beso y me correspondes, guindándote en mi cuello. Siempre será así.-

 **De nuevo solos tú y yo. Un lago y una canción,**

 **Hecho de menos oír tu voz, una estrella te eclipsó.**

 _A las semanas._

\- Y así compuse la canción "El Lago".- Te digo, subiendo mis hombros sin darle mucha importancia.-

\- ¡Y después dices que no eres un genio!.- Dices saltando de tu cama para encararme.-

\- No fue la gran cosa.- En tu rostro se puede ver que estas enfadado, te acercas a mí y te paras enfrente, yo no me muevo, estoy muy cómodo sentado en el sofá.-

\- Eres un caso perdido.- Me reclamas con el ceño fruncido, yo simplemente te jalo del brazo y hago que te sientes en mi piernas.-

\- Si, si lo soy, pero esa canción es distinta a las otras ya que, si no fuera por ti no la compongo.- Te beso en el cuello.- Te amo.- Te lo susurro al oído.-

\- Yo más, yo te amo más Satsuki.- Te volteas y me besas.- Quiero que siempre seamos tu y yo, un lago y una canción.- Dices sacándome una sonrisa.-

\- Así será.- Te beso sin parar, no te doy respiro literalmente, pero bueno, siempre me has gustado así.-

Fin


End file.
